movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Fuzz
Hot Fuzz is a 2007 British action comedy film written by Simon Pegg and Edger Wright and starring Simon Pegg and Nick Frost.thumb|300px|right PLOT Nicholas Angel, an extremely dedicated police officer in London's Metropilition Police service, performs his duties so well that he is accused of making his colleagues look bad. As a result, his superiors promote and transfer him to crime-free Sandford, a village in rural Glocestershire. Once there, he immediately arrests a large group of underage drinkers, and a drunk driver who turns out to be his partner, Danny Butterman, the son of local police inspector Frank Butterman. Danny, a well-meaning but naive police constable, is in awe of his new partner. Angel struggles to adjust to the slow, uneventful pace of the village. Despite clearing up several otherwise unnoticed crimes in short order, including confiscating a naval mine and a large number of unlicensed firearms, Angel soon finds his most pressing concern to be an escaped swan. His attention to the letter of the law also makes him the focus of dislike by some of his co-workers. Angel and Butterman eventually bond over drinks at the local pub and action films such as Point Break and Bad boys II. A series of gruesome deaths rock the village and are labelled as accidents. Angel, believing the deaths to be murders, investigates. He attempts to arrest Simon Skinner, the manager of the local Somerfield supermarket, under suspicion of murdering the victims due to their involvement in a lucrative property deal. Skinner is able to provide plausible explanations for all of Angel's charges, and a videotape of himself working at his supermarket while the murders took place. When Angel returns to his hotel room, he is attacked by a cloaked figure. He knocks the attacker unconscious, discovering it is the trolley boy at Skinner's supermarket, sent by Skinner to kill Angel. Angel heads to a nearby castle where he discovers the truth: Skinner, Inspector Butterman, and the neighboorhood watch Alliance (NWA), intent on keeping Sandford's title of "Village of the Year", have been murdering anyone who they saw as a threat to the village's charming image, with the evidence leading to the property deal motive being simply coincidental. Inspector Butterman reveals that his wife committed suicide after the village lost the title many years ago, motivating him to use extreme methods. Angel discovers the bodies of various "problem" people whom the NWA disposed of, before being cornered and 'stabbed' by Danny, apparently a member of the NWA. Having tricked the NWA into believing that Angel is dead, Danny drives him to the village limits and releases him, insisting that he knew nothing about their true activities. Danny urges Angel to go back to London, reasoning that no one would believe the truth about Sandford. At a motorway service station, Angel sees Point Break and Bad Boys II on a nearby DVD rack and is inspired to stop the NWA. He drives back to town and arms himself with the firearms he confiscated earlier. After Angel meets with Danny in the village, the two team up and engage the members of the NWA in an increasingly destructive and frantic series of gun fights. Briefly confronted by their colleagues, Angel and Danny quickly persuade them of the truth, and the expanded group takes the battle to the supermarket. Skinner and Inspector Butterman flee and are pursued by Angel and Danny to a nearby miniature park. There Angel battles Skinner, who accidentally impales his jaw on the spire of the miniature cathedral, disabling him but not killing him. Inspector Butterman attempts to escape in a car, but crashes into a tree when the swan Angel caught attacks the Inspector from the back seat. While Sandford Police take the NWA members (all of whom have survived) into custody, Angel's former superiors arrive from London, begging him to return as the crime rate has risen dramatically without him, but Angel chooses to remain in Sandford. Back at the police station, Tom Weaver, the last remaining member of the NWA, attempts to shoot Angel, but Danny dives in front of Angel and takes the shot. Angel responds by using his foot to kick a bin at Weavers head, and in the resulting chaos Weaver falls onto the confiscated naval mine, triggering it and destroying the station. In the aftermath Angel tears through the rubble of the police station, distraught after he uncovers an unresponsive Danny. One year later, Angel lays flowers on a grave marked "Butterman"; it is revealed that Danny has survived and the grave is his mother's. Danny is now a sergeant and Angel the head of the Sandford Police Service, and the two head off to patrol Sandford.